The Cunning girl
by LadyOfShinzo
Summary: Orelia is a girl blessed with extraordinary beauty and hair that cannot be cut. But she has no interest in courting or marrying. She dreams of becoming a wise Cunning Woman and helping those in her small village, but fate and tragedy lead her to the capital where fame finds her. She finds herself the unwilling prize of the one of the five princes. But Orelia will be no one's prize.
1. Chapter 1

Magic was a very interesting thing to say the least. It is mysterious, odd, beautiful, and above all dangerous. Every time a child in the Kingdom of Krysanthe there was always a small chance a child would be born with either a curse of a blessing. The people made many sacrifices towards the Gods and spirits in hopes of avoiding curses or gaining blessings for their unborn. But the thing was you could sometimes not tell if someone was truly blessed or curse.

Of course, there are obvious things like biting into an apple and falling into a deep sleep, not being able to go into sunlight without your skin burning, or a blessing like spinning straw into gold. But many of the curses or blessings were subtle. Like someone who always lost a gamble or a bet. A person who was exceptionally well at swimming, or a farmer who never had a bad season. You could never truly tell if it was just fortune, hard work, or magic.

But sometimes it is obvious to tell when a person grows.

That was the case for Orelia.

It had all started at the age of three when her mother first took scissors to trim her hair. Everyone had always noted that the little girl's hair was extremely blonde that nearly matched gold. Some people said that it might have been her blessing. Her hair was magic, but not in the way most would expect.

For one her mother brought her scissors to her hair it wouldn't cut. At first she thought perhaps the scissors were dull and brought out another pair. And to her bewilderment nothing in the house could cut off the girl's golden locks. Her mother began to panic...and lead her daughter outside to the village barber. When he was told of the strange story, he merely laughed. But his laughter stopped when his own scissors could do no good against the golden strands.

Word spread fast across the tiny village of Aspen that the girl's hair could not be cut. Swords, knives, and even axes were taken to the blonde locks, but everything failed. She was finally taken to the village Cunning Woman, who examines her hair and declared that she had a fairy magic on her.

But while her parents were busy asking questions about what this could mean for her future, Orelia looked around the Cunning Woman's shop in amazement. So many books, crystals, herbs, and things she couldn't even name. She watched these items with great interest, as curiosity and excitement began to bubble up in her.

What were all these things? Finally, her parents decided it was time for them to leave to go home and discuss this curse.

But Orelia came back the next day.

"Ah, if it isn't the little girl with magic hair", Said the Cunning Woman when she came to her door. "If you are here to find out if I have found a way to cut your hair, I am afraid I cannot." Orelia just shook her head no and pointed behind the old woman.

"What is a Cunning Woman?" She asked her. The older woman's eyes widened in surprise...but also a bit of...delight?

She opened her door a bit wider.

"It will take a long while to explain. Come in and I will show you. I just prepared some raspberry tea." This delighted the young girl because raspberries were her favorite food. She happily went into the little cottage and sat at the tale of the humble kitchen. She was quiet as she waited, but inside she was boiling over with excitement.

Finally, the sound of the kettle giving a whistle filled the room, and the Cunning woman began to poor and set down with it, pouring the girl a cup first. Rather odd because the Kingdom of Krysanthe the elderly were held in high respect, and they were expected to be served first.

"Thank you." The girl told her excitedly, feeling mature at the fact an older person would serve her first.

"You are welcome, young Rapunzel." At this the girl smiled a bit, she had been given the nickname of it in the last day now that words have spread, and like most little girls the idea of being even similar to a princess excited her.

"My name is Rhonda." She began, as she finally served herself. "It is hard to explain what a Cunning Woman person is. We are many things, but sadly many of our ways our being forgotten. Perhaps it is best I start with what the Cunning Folk originally did. Before priests and doctors there were the Cunning Folk and we helped the villages in matters of the dealing with aliments of the health, heart, and mind."

"What is an aliment?" The little girl asked. At this Rhonda gave a chuckle.

"Ah, forgive me for using such fancy words around such a young girl. It means a problem. It was the Cunning Folks job to solve problems. When crops were not going well, the farmers came to the Cunning Folk to see if what was going on with their harvest. When a person was sick they came to a Cunning Folk in order to see what the problem was and to get medicine. And we also took a look after sick cattle. But it wasn't just that, we also helped people in their hardest times, such as when someone lost a love one, was being hurt, or was always sad."

She took a sip of her still steaming tea.

"We took care of issues like pesky Fair Folk and other monsters that threatened humans. We were called to help judges at court or to solve feuds between people. We also did weddings and performed sacred ceremonies."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot! You have to be so many things, how long do you have to learn to become a Cunning Folk." At this question the old woman gave a light chuckle.

"That is the thing, you never learn it all." The golden haired girl blinked in confusion.

"But then how are you able to do so much?" The old woman had a faraway look in her beautiful gray eyes.

"Being a Cunning Woman is like life, child. You are a little girl, so to you all the adults seem to know everything, and we like children to think that. But here is a secret about us grown-ups, we are still learning as much as you, or should be. Many times it is harder for a grown up to learn a lesson than a child." Orelia frowned in confusion.

"But grown-ups don't go to school? What lessons do they have to learn."

"Oh, child when you are older you will find out the most important lessons are not taught in school." This greatly confused the child. Whenever she heard about lessons it was always about school, didn't school teach you all about being grown up? What could she mean?

"To be a Cunning Woman, you have to except above all things you don't know everything and are not always right, which is often the hardest lesson for an adult to learn. A Cunning person is always learning and most remember that they could always be wrong. I must always be humble or open, or I will learn nothing."

"So-" Began Orelia, "A Cunning Person is like a grown-up who sees the world like me, a kid. Grown-ups are always trying to teach me things." At this the Rhoda gave a very deep laugh.

"Oh, you just taught me another lesson, young Rapunzel. Even children can teach you lessons, and remind you what it means to be Cunning." Another question came to her.

"But if the Cunning Folks are so cunning then why do we now have doctors, priests, and judges?"  
Rhoda then took a _very_ long sip of tea.

"It is not wrong for the world to change; everything must change, like the seasons. Doctors, priests, and judges are needed because the world has changed and they are needed to help others and the world."

"But then why are there still Cunning people?"

"Good question, young Rapunzel. But that is a question I have yet to answer myself. Many people come to me with aliments that they think the new doctors can't fix, but often times I tell them in the end to see a doctor because I am know enough to know when something is out of my control. Many people romanticize us, as keeping the old ways. But the truth is the old ways are never truly forgotten. They simply change around us. It is like the seasons, it eventually comes around one way or another."

The tea was now cool enough for the golden haired child to take a sip of it.

"Can I become a Cunning Woman?" She asked, with her heart beating fast in hope.

"Yes, you can. But it is a lot of work and not for everyone. But the questions you have asked today make me believe you can become a Cunning Woman. If you want to become a Cunning woman, come see me every day after your schoolwork and chores are through. Keep in mind you can always change your mind."

The little girl jumped up and hugged the old woman. She was too excited to get the words out and what could she say, really? The girl came back the next afternoon, and nearly every afternoon after that. Sometimes she got sick or hurt, her mother needed more help, the weather was too bad, or she had done something naughty. Unfortunately, life has a way of getting in the way of things that are important to people, but for someone to get what they want they must keep at it, no matter the stresses.

But Orelia was lucky enough to spend most of her afternoons with Rhonda. Orelia quickly found out that she could never predict what the Cunning Woman would show or where she would take it. Sometimes it was simple as staying in and practicing tea making. Other times she would read books to her. Rhoda said that reading was the only thing a person could truly never get enough of. She read to the girl everything from fairy tales to books of science. As she got older she was allowed to read to herself and even take home books. She would also show her the art of Tarot cards. When Orelia asked if Tarot Cards were really magic the old woman just smiled and said.

"It all depends on how you view magic. Sometimes something is only as magical as you want it to be."

Orelia was puzzled at the meaning of the Old woman's words. But she asked no questions. By then she had learned which questions her teacher could answer and which she could only find out on her own. But the indoors proved to be a very small part of her studies.

They took constant walks in the forest. Sometimes the old woman would come by for specific herbs and plants, and teach her young student how to recognize, gather, and use them. Other times it was identifying and tracking animals. And sometimes it was simple walks. The woman carried herself with a springiness that most wouldn't associate with her age. When Orelia asked this, Rhoda replied.

"Walking is another of those things you can't get enough of. Movement was the Gods' first medicine for both the mind and body. Do it as long as you are able, and if possible, then some"

She told her, and told her to take as many walks as she could get in. Walking wasn't the only thing they did outside. Rhoda also took her to disputes and feud settling, like most children, the angry adults scared little Orelia, so she clung to the Cunning Woman's dress. The old woman would merely smooth over the young girl's blonde locks, and keep talking calmly to the angry ones.

Orelia was told her job was to observe, and that is what she did. She began to see patterns. Patterns of how Rhoda would be able to calm down angry people, how she would be able to find the truth, and also how to solve the conflict, fairly. And most of all make them agree. But it seemed complicated to get creatures as complex as humans to agree. But that was likely why Rhoda was showing her this to give her a head start.

Speaking of human nature, there was one particular incident that Orelia would never forget.

Rhoda would also let her sit in and watch her look after people who came in with aliments. Some people were simply given medicine for things like stomach pains or headaches, or simply ordered rest. Though if the Cunning Woman knew there was something truly wrong with them she wouldn't hesitate to send the doctor.

"But I don't trust the new medicines!" Some would protest, "I want the old ways."

"Then you'll die in the old way too if you don't except the new, just like the rest of the world."

Rhoda was quite blunt when she wanted to be. But there was one old man named, Mr. Porter, who came in every week with a complaint that the pains in his body would never give him rest. Rhoda would examine him for over an hour, if she had no one else. Then prescribe him several herbal pouches along with much advice.

But it didn't make any sense to Orelia; if someone had this many issues Rhoda would surely send them to the doctor. One day, after Mr. Porter had left, the golden haired girl decided to ask.

"Poor Mr. Porter is sick so often, why don't you send him to the doctor." The young girl asked as she watched the old man hobble away from the window.

"Because a doctor can't cure the worse thing an old person can face; loneliness." Orelia turned and blinked. Rhoda nodded.

"You see, Mr. Porter's wife and all the family and friend of his generation are dead, only he survives. The children, grandchildren, and Great-Grandchildren he has now, live in other villages. They will visit sometimes, but it is not enough.

"So being lonely can make you...sick?" The girl asked, still rather confused at the concept.

"In a way it can, and the only way to help that is with attention. If you watch others you will find that often attention is the best thing you can give someone."

"But why does loneliness affect the old so much?" Orelia asked her teacher. Rhoda gave a frown.

"Because in the World's eyes we have out lived our uses, Most of us are too old to do our jobs, we have raised our family, and we have lived enough in most people's minds. It is like they wait for us to die." Orelia's mouth dropped in horror.

She rushed over to the Cunning Woman and took her arm.

"I need you!" She cried, tears starting to well in her blue eyes. She felt the old woman wrap her arms around her young shaking charge. "Please, Ms. Rhoda, don't be lonely, don't think I don't-we don't need you. People who think the elderly are used up are fools. I love you." She hugged tighter, but tears came to her eyes. She felt the Cunning Woman wrap her arms more tightly around her, gently stroking the magic hair that was now passed her shoulders.

"There, there, little one. You are such a sweet little girl, so precious. I promise as long as there are young people like you in the world that I shall never truly be lonely." The girl took a few minutes to gather herself before lifting up her head, and smiling with her tear swollen face.

"I promise, I will." She said, but then another thought came to her. "Ms. Rhoda...is it okay if I show up a little later than usual?" The Cunning Woman looked surprised, considering her apprentice's just then breakdown.

"Well...of course you can? But can you tell me what the reason is?" The girl smiled, but shook her head.

"It is a surprise." She gave a mischievous smile.

The very next afternoon the girl took down a book and went towards the very edge of town to Mr. Porter's cabin. The old man looked shocked when he opened the door, not only at the visitor being the Cunning Woman's student with the magic hair. but it seemed to be even having a visitor in the first place.

"Ms. Rhoda wanted me to check on you." The old man said a few polite words and let her in. The young girl could sense he was delighted for the attention, and checked him like Ms. Rhoda had begun to teach her and declared her was fine, but then she asked if it was okay if she practiced her reading with him, giving her voice a false sense of shyness. The man tried his best too not look too happy over having a visitor, but it showed in his gray eyes.

Orelia sat on a kitchen stool, and read a bit her storybook to him before leaving for her lessons with Ms. Rhoda.

When she came back and told Ms. Rhoda the whole story, the Cunning Woman smiled and bent down to put a hand on her young student's shoulder.

"You did your first act as a Cunning Woman. You can never be a Cunning Woman without compassion. That is the most important above all." It was truly sad when Mr. Porter died not even half a year later

Rhoda would teach her many things over the years from animals, to medicine, to people, and countless other things that would probably take another book to fill if I were to go through it all. But what happened was that Orelia began to grow into an intelligent, kind, and healthy young woman.

But that is not what most noticed about her when they first saw her. It was her hair. A true sight of wonder it was. It still could not be cut, so it had grown to nearly her ankles at the age of sixteen. It also was thick and was the rich color of gold; no one had ever quite seen a blonde like the king Orelia has. Her beauty was talked about greatly. It became said in their little region that Orelia was the most beautiful lady in the entire kingdom.

But Orelia would merely laugh at that and say they were too blindsided by her hair. But that also brought proposals among it, but Orelia refused even the richest and handsomest of men because she was devoted to her dream of becoming a Cunning Woman. She planned to stay in this village and take over as Cunning Woman once she felt she could.

But as Rhonda had long taught her, life could have unexpected turns.

"Ms. Orelia! Ms. Orelia. Wait up, Ms. Orelia, please." The young woman smiled and turned her head to see the sight of four familiar boys, the Curis Brothers, the blacksmith's grandsons and apprentice's. She stopped and turned, noticing the swords, knives, and scissors in the young boy's hands. This would have given most people wary. But the blacksmith had taught his grandsons' to be careful with knives.

The eldest son brandished a fresh sword, proudly.

"I worked really hard on it! I think I finally found something that will cut your hair." She smiled, fairly amused. It had become a game in recent years to see if anyone could cut her hair in the village. Many had tried and all failed, most had given it up. But not the Curis brothers, Orelia always liked children and found their determination to do what most adults had given up to be enduring.

"Oh, really now", Orelia carefully sat down her bag, and gently knelt to the ground. She felt the other brothers, pull at her hair, but not painfully as they straighten it enough to give their brother a chance. The eldest raised his sword high and swung down.

Nothing happened, not even hand strand threw loose. He tried again and again. His breaths began hard, but he was determined. He swung several more times, and soon his other brothers began asking for turns. All boys had their fair share at trying to knock off the golden hair girl's locks.

But like all who came before, they failed

The boys finally released her hair, she could hear them panting from exhaustion. Poor things they had truly given it their all.

She carefully got off the ground, brushing her skirt.

"Don't be sad, George." Said the youngest to the eldest. "As long as no one else cuts her hair you still have a chance of marrying her." At this the eldest brother's face turned crimson. He looked about ready to smack his brother, but Orelia distracted them all with a laugh.

"What is this about me marrying? I thought I had turned down every man in the village and all around." She laughed; George then began very interested in his feet. But the youngest, Evan, wasn't shy about telling her.

"It is being said that you will only marry the man who cuts your hair." Orelia's eyes widened for a moment, but then it was replaced with laughter.

"Really now? Is that what they say about me?" A young woman was always being questioned on her relationship status, and Orelia knew that all too well, but even this surprised her. But not in a bad way, Evan nodded.

"Yeah, that is what they have been saying. When George heard it he asked Grandpa to help him make the sharpest sword ever so he could marry you." At this the eldest turned beat red and glared at his youngest brother.

"Shut up, idiot." He sneered. But Orelia gave a giggle.

"I am not actually planning on marrying anyone. But I would appreciate anyone able to cut my hair. Soon it will be on the floor...oh what will I do then?" She gave a bit of a sigh, but then smile. "But I can give a little kiss for effort." She said, slyly. George was now a tomato.

Orelia leaned in and kissed her would be suitor on the cheek.

"George got kissed! George got kissed. Orelia kissed George." The boy was too stunned to yell at his brother's. He looked so awe struck. The young woman knew she had to remedy this to save the boy from teasing by his peers.

"You know you are a very brave, young man." She smiled brightly at him, "He worked very hard on that sword, and you should be proud of yourself for it. It didn't pull as much as many other swords that have been taken to my hair. It might not have been able to pierce my sword, but I bet it one day you will make a sword that can pierce a dragon's hide."

George's eyes widened.

"Really", Orelia nodded.

"Perhaps this is only practice. Maybe one day a great monster will terrorize the kingdom and no weapon can slay it, and all have lost hope until one of the princes hears of a great blacksmith named George Curis. He will come to you and you will give him a mighty sword to slay the beast." The boy looked in awe at such an idea. "Or you could always slay the monster yourself." She added. The boy's mouth dropped open.

"Me kill a monster? I am not strong enough to be a hero." He said with an air of disappointment.

"You can do anything you set your mind too. You can be a hero if you want too I can tell you a secret about becoming a hero right now. A secret most don't know." The brother's huddled around her, wanting to know of the girl's secret.

She pressed her hand over her heart.

"A hero's strength comes from his heart." At this the boys fell away with a sigh.

"That is woman's talk!" muttered, the second eldest, Cory. She shook her head and got up.

"Nope, it is not woman's talk. It is a fact. A heart is what separates a hero from a villain never forget that. Have a good day, boys." She gave a final nod of acknowledgment before heading off to see her teacher.

She went up to the cottage, as she had done so for nearly every day for a decade, and knocked. But something that never happened, happened. There were no sounds of a door creaking open or even footsteps. Orelia waited and waited. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Please, Gods no." She then took out the key and opened it in a hurry. She came into the kitchen and did not see the table set with tea or even a kettle on the stove. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Please Gods, not now. I still need her. I love her." She prayed as she dashed to the back where Rhoda's sleeping chamber was. She saw her lying in the bed.

She didn't have to say a word.

She already knew what had happened.

The girl fell to her knees, golden hair scattering on the floor, buried her face in her hands and began to weep.

Her teacher and closest friend was now dead.

The funeral was the largest the village had seen in quite a while for the Cunning Woman was well loved. People came from the surrounding villages to pay their respects and share stories and memories of when Rhoda had helped them at their lowest. But there was another reason so many had come. It was for Orelia. Everyone knew how close the master and apprentice were. Words of solace, sympathy and comfort were given to her.

Orelia did her best to try to smile and put on a brave face, but she could not. The grief ate at her heart as a lion chewed on its prey. For the next weeks, she kept to herself, consoling herself to walks in the forest or attempting to read her books in hopes of escaping her grief. But it was always there in the back of her mind.

But there was another kind of grief she also felt. How could she now become a Cunning Woman? There were none left in the area, and while Orelia had been taught about the arts of animals, people, crops, and herbs she knew she was far from ready to take the mantle of Cunning Woman up. It was best to know your limits.

But without a teacher how could she master them.

One day she had come home from her walks with her parents waiting at the table for her and bide her to sit down. She knew what was going to happen.

"Honey, we know what Rhoda and becoming a Cunning Woman meant to you, but many times in life dreams just don't come true." Her mother began.

"We think it is time you considered courting. Your mother and I won't be around forever and you have gotten so many requests for your hand from many well respect and well-to-do men. We are not the type of parents to force our daughter to marry the richest man to gain status, but we want you to be secure." Her father told her in a gentle voice.

"But what about happy?" She asked. At this a silence came over them. Her mother was about to speak when a knock came at the door. Happy for the distraction, Orelia got up without a word and answered the door.

Her blue eyes widened at what she saw. It was a postal man from a clearly big city and faraway place. His expression must have matched hers for his eyes were wide as well. He was staring at her hair.

"Hello..." Began the young woman, curious at why a stranger would come to such a faraway village.

"Oh...yes...I am looking for Orelia, the apprentice to the late Rhoda." She gestured to herself.

"That would be me." The postal man reached into his satchel (Without taking his eyes off her hair) and pulled out a thick envelope. Orelia felt very uncomfortable at his stare. While she was using to looks at her because of her hair such gawking, she had never seen. But it made sense people in the village and those surrounding it had grown up knowing about her magic hair. A person from so far away wouldn't.

She gave a simple curtsey and took the envelope.

"Thank you for going on such a long journey to deliver this." After a few more exchanges, he left.

"Who is it from?" Questioned her mother. Without answering, Orelia opened the note.

She gasped, it was written in Rhoda's hand.

 _To my beloved apprentice, I have long known my time in this world was coming to an end. I do not regret it. I lived a long and happy life. But I must tell you, you were the one who made my golden years, truly golden. Your kindness and intelligence makes me know you will be a great Cunning Woman. I know however you don't yet feel you have the confidence to carry out being a Cunning Woman. So I made arrangements. There is a woman in the capital named Hedge that I knew in my youth who has agreed to become your new teacher. I enclosed money, a map, and address in here. I know that with you being a country girl it will be quite a change to go live in the capital, but I know you are strong enough. My dear, life is never easy, but I know you can do it, my young Rapunzel._

 _Always, love now and beyond, your Grateful Teacher._

Before she even read the final sentence she was in tears.

"What is it?" Her mother came up to her. Orelia whipped her eyes, and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"I am going to the capital!"


	2. The City

**All** **my readers, I am truly blessed to have such kind and understanding readers. Thank you so much for your support and kind words throughout this. You have all my deepest thanks.**

 **I am posting my stories again because I realize that I cannot live in fear for the rest of my life. I am not** **doing myself or anyone else any favors by hiding in a hole. If that person bullies me or spread lies I will have to remember the people who matter will not believe the lies and I have way more people supporting me than hating me.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

Everything was packed neatly into simple burlap sack flower bags that had been converted into luggage. She had clothing in one bag, books in another, and some food along to last the travel to the capital. Wrapped around her waist was a cord with a small pouch attached to it that carried her money and a map of the capital.

It looks like she was all set. Orelia tried to keep her confidence up around her family and the rest of the village. It was quite clear that the majority of the village, along with her parents, greatly disproved of a young woman traveling alone to a big city. The thing about country people is they take great pride in being country folk. They are proud of their green fields, shinning lakes, and rich forests. They are proud of their small community and knowing each other. They are glad they can raise their children in peace with little worry of them playing outside.

They are clad their streets are full of temples instead of brothels. To a country folk the city folk seemed odd. They were always in a rush, and seemed to always be rude. Of course, it wasn't because city folk were truly rude it was simply how they adapted to city life.

In simpler terms, country folk don't like the thought of the city. They saw it with visions of filth, thieves, murders, and rapists in every alleyway. It wasn't hard to see why they were scared of a young girl going off on her own. Especially one so gentle as Orelia.

Orelia put on a brave face, but inside she was scared. She was a country girl in the end, and the stories she heard told of the city where never far from her mind.

But at the same time she knew that if Rhoda had sent her to be trained in the capital that meant she saw something in her. Something more than a simple country girl who would run back to the country after a day of being in the city.

Perhaps this was also a test to see if she was truly meant to be a Cunning Woman. In the end, being cunning also meant adapting to situations.

Maybe going to the city would be her biggest test, yet, at seeing if she was truly worthy of being a Cunning woman.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door. She stuffed a last piece of clothing into the bag before telling the person to come in. She turned to see her mother with a pink cloth in her hand.

Her mother had the same worried look on her face that she had been carrying since her announcement to go to the Capital. Orelia bit her lip, as she mentally prepared for another conservation of her mother begging her and crying to stay home.

What was it with mothers and tears? And why was there nothing that could quite inspire guilt in a person like their mother crying?

"Orelia-" She began with a heavy breath, "I don't want you to go, and you know this. The city isn't meant for country folk like us. Here girls grow free and fresh like flowers in a garden, but out there it is through mud and stone. You have to be tough to survive in the city." Then the tears began, and so did Orelia's guilt. Mothers and tears, always mothers and tears. Imagine how many wars in history could have been averted if an army was meet by a sea of their mother's crying.

"Mother, I know this, and I am thankful for your concern over me; It shows how much you love me; however, I know if Rhoda trusted me to go to the Capital she must have had good reason too. She was a wise woman. Mother please have faith in me and my fairies to watch over me." She added a smile, "After all I am a Cunning girl. Maybe to become a Cunning woman, I do need to plant my roots in the stone and mud for a while."

She whipped the tears from her mother's eyes. Her mother closed her brown eyes and handed her the cloth. Orelia discovered it was a long cloak.

"To cover your hair." Her mother answered her question before she could voice it. "Hair like that will attract attention no matter where you go. Promise me you will never take it off in public." She looked her daughter straight in her blue eyes.

"I promise." She swore.

"Swear on the Gods." An oath to the Gods was never to be taken lightly. Going against a promise to the Gods was considered the greatest sin one could ever commit. The fact her mother even suggested something so serious meant that she greatly saw her hair as being a problem.

"But mother-"

"Swear on the Gods!" Her mother demanded again.

"I swear on the Gods...that I will not show my hair in public." Her mother gave the closest thing to a look of ease than she had in a long time.

"Put it on, dear." She smiled at her Mother, and wrapped the clock around her shoulders and fastened it around her neck and shoulders. She slid the hood on. Then she went to the mirror to check to see how she looked.

It was odd not to see the trail of golden gleaming hair that had greeted her for so long. But at the same time it was exciting. To see herself in a whole new light, with only a bit of her hair peaking out along the hood...she looked like a normal girl. Not a girl to get stares at wherever she went. But a girl who could dance in the village square without getting her hair tangled in another person. A girl who could visit with strangers passing through town without being gawked at like some sort of rare animal.

She turned back to her mother and smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. It is beautiful." Her mother seemed to finish crying, but her eyes were still red. Orelia went up to her mother and gave her a very big and firm hug.

"Mother, I love you. I am so thankful for you raising me. I know you would rather me stay and marry a man and have children like a normal girl, but I can't." She backed away from her mother, but still held onto her shoulders. "I have had my heart set on this since the day I meet Rhoda. Please, give me your blessing."

Her mother paused for a moment.

"You won't be happy unless you are a Cunning Woman. If I forced you to stay...it would be selfish, and being a mother means you have to sacrifice your happiness for your children." She gave a sad smile. "Mothers are naturally selfish when it comes to their children, but being a mother also means being selfless. It is a hard path to walk."

"I bet it is much harder than being a Cunning Woman." Orelia told her

At that her mother gave a smile that she hadn't seen in weeks.

Orelia would have to start her journey on foot. While she exited the village, she was greeted by people begging, and a few women weeping, for her not to go to the Capital. Having faced her mother she actually found it easier to handle them. She just smiled, and told them to pray for her, and the Gods would take care of her.

When the blonde girl finally, excited the village, she went through the forest. It was a sort of sad nostalgia when she got deeper into the woods that the last time she was there was with Rhoda. Happy memories surfaced...but the grief wasn't as painful as it had been. After all she was going to finish Rhoda's last wish for her.

She should enjoy the forest while she could because it could be the last time….

Where had that thought come from? Of course, she would see it again. She would return to her village one day and be its Cunning Woman. She had promised.

But still the thought troubled her, as she walked through the rest the trial. Orelia was now very grateful for all the long walks she had gone on with Rhoda through hills and foliage, since it was more easier for her to travel without her feet hurting or too much exhaustion.

Finally, she made her way to the busier village that was her first stop on her long journey to the Capital. She had been through there a few times in her life and had never liked it. She caught too many people staring at her hair in shock, but now she didn't feel so different with her mother's cloak covering her hair, she looked like any other girl.

She paid her fare for the wagon that was sparsely populated, likely not many going in the direction she was. It was the beginning of Autumn, where the heat had made it not so uncomfortable to travel, but also far away enough from Winter that there wasn't much traffic from the busy trade that took place during that harsh season.

It was odd not to be the center of attention, but the girl found herself welcoming it. It was wonderful to just be another face in a new place. A good way to start the journey, but over the mountains and through the hills...weariness took a toll on her fascination with new traveling.

She never thought traveling could truly be this tiring, and she was in a wagon. But it did take a toll on her body, the bumps in the road, the boredom, and weariness all at once. She caught herself a few time eating out of boredom, a bad habit that she needed to stop before it began. During their stops at Inns she was tempted to go into town, and buy herself a book, since she had only brought the essentials along to make her less of an eye for thieves. But she tore herself away from the very tempting idea reminding herself that the money was only for food and emergencies.

She spent one and a half weeks traveling in the wagon and by the end she was surely glad when they reached their next stop at the first city that Orelia had seen in her entire life. At the mere sight of the…. _thing_ , Orelia was _greatly_ tempted to get on the floor of the wagon, lay flat down, and beg the driver to take her back, and go back home and tell everyone that she was wrong, and a fool to think she could handle a city.

But she couldn't. Orelia's blue eyes scanned the sight before her. There were buildings, almost as far as the eye could see...and they were all so close together. She knew many good neighbors, but even she couldn't imagine many in her village happy about living so close to one another. Was this one of the reasons that country folk often thought city folk were unhappy? Because they lived so close together?

It was a thing to ponder, as she made it down the wagon, her eyes never leaving the city before her. The sheer size and people made it intimidating to the young girl. And it wasn't even the capital...doubt, that ever great thief, seized her heart again. How could she got by? How could she not get lost in such a labyrinth. It wasn't like Aspen where she knew everyone. Who could she ask for directions. What if she asked someone, who was secretly, a thief who would lead her into a robber's den, and who knows what could happen there? Flashes over horrible things she had heard told about the city around many of camp fire came back to haunt her.

"Are you, okay, Miss?" She heard the concern voice of the Wagon driver. Orelia was jerked out from the dramatic horror her imagination had become to reality by the sound of the man's voice. The girl took realization of herself and realized she was in an awkward position of having paused halfway out of the wagon, where her grip was knuckle white on the sides of the wagon.

She turned red, and scrambled off.

"Yes, Sir, I am. Thank you for asking." She looked down, probably only adding to his thoughts about her. Gods and Spirits, by the way she as acting she was going to get thrown into the mad house. She looked up and made the mistake of forcing a smile. Forced smiles were worse than frowns to the wise, and there was no doubt this wagon driver had seen enough people to be concern.

"Are you sure, Miss?"

Orelia felt her mouth go dry. This was truly the testing point. If she went home, nobody would blame her, and life would go back to being the familiar way it was. Familiar and happy, that is what it would be. They would be thankful to see her, if anything they were worried and had made many sacrifices for her well being and probably some for her to come to her senses and return home.

And then there was the unknown. The unknown was one of the scariest things of all. People always feared what they didn't understand, and to Orelia the city was defiantly one of them. She didn't know what could happen to her out there. She knew she could meet Hedge and learn to be a Cunning Woman, but what about in between? So many things could go wrong. She could never see home again, or worse.

If she returned to the village she would have the safe future of a husband and children, if she went on to the Capital it meant the unknown, but the possibility of her dreams as a Cunning Woman coming true.

Panic began in her. Maybe she should go back. No one would blame her. After all no one believed she could do it from the start.

She was about to open her mouth when she remembered.

Rhoda believed in her. She was the one who sent her on this mission. She was one who made the arrangements. Rhoda was the only who always believed in her. Rhoda was the one who always encouraged her to do things she was afraid of her...the one who wanted her succeed.

If she turned back now...everything would be for nothing. She stepped back, and gave a sincere, but small smile.

"No, but thank you. I just had a few dark thoughts there. But it's worth a raincloud to see a rainbow eventually, right?" The wagon driver raised a brow, and Orelia blushed. She doubted she just helped her case for not being thrown into the mad house. She gave a quick bow, and tightened hold over her bag..and walked right into the gates of the large city.

Here goes everything, she thought.

The young woman was overwhelmed the moment, she got into the city, so many people, animals, and smells. She found herself for once being the one gawking instead of gawked. She observed the city people, and she noticed how they went among their business without much care of the sheer amount of people around them. They must be use too it.

Orelia's thoughts were interrupted by a harsh shove, causing her to wobble to the side.

"Move it." Came a harsh voice, she saw a burly man pass her.

"I am sorry, Sir." The golden hair girl told him, but he merely huff and carried on his way. Orelia blinked, as she gathered herself, then began to move.

So she guessed that her villagers were right about the city folk always being in a hurry. How was she going to handle this. The wagon was gone now.

She had to carry on. The girl took out her map and tried to find her way among the labyrinth of the city to the next wagon load on the way to the capital.

But sadly, she found herself so lost, and reading her map in the mass of bodies and buildings that all looked the same did not help matters none. She was now an hour into the city, and now had no idea where she was on the map.

Worry started to creep in the girl. What if she missed the Wagon that was suppose to leave by mid afternoon. Yes, the Sun was still high, but that didn't do her any good if she was halfway across the city when the wagon left.

She had no choice.

Orelia had to ask a someone for help. Her memory flashed back to her recent and brief encounter with the city person who had knocked her out of their way. Would everyone be annoyed, if she asked?

But what choice did she had. She looked around and spotted a house ware seller sitting in her corner of the marker, without a customer around. This could be her chance, she approached the older woman with caution.

"Excuse me." She asked, softly. The older woman looked up to her...and smiled. Orelia was stunned. She didn't expect for a smile from a city woman.

Orelia began to explain what was happening the woman gave a nod and called someone.

It was a little boy.

"Here is my son, Job. He will take you to where you need to be. Take care, girl. Many will take advantage of a pretty girl from the country." She was shocked by the kindness of this old woman. She had long imagined city people to be cruel, but this woman showed her kindness.

Perhaps it was another step to becoming a Cunning Woman.

Realizing that there was goodness as long as she looked for it.


End file.
